


The Swimming Lesson

by flippyspoon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Harringrove for Australia, M/M, Romance, post-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: Steve asks Billy for a swimming lesson...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 26
Kudos: 296
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	The Swimming Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> For achingfornostalgia for Harringrove for Australia!

When Steve asked for a swimming lesson, Billy didn’t know what to make of it.

It was true that he’d been flirting with Steve all summer, catcalling him every time he showed up at the public pool in a way that was meant to disguise his true intent. He was just making fun of ole King Steve, that was all. At least that’s how he assumed Steve was taking it when Billy made cracks about how Steve filled out his trunks and teased that he needed to slather on the sunscreen or his pale ass would burn to a crisp. They were compliments wrapped up in insults. It was meant to be confusing, really. 

So when Steve asked Billy to give him a swimming lesson at his own private pool, Billy had no idea what to think, he was so shocked.

He was climbing down from his lifeguard tower when Steve came sauntering up in an obscenely small pair of trunks (or at least they were much too small for Steve). 

Billy had been staring at the outline of Steve’s dick since he’d first come into town and the green trunks left little to the imagination.

“Hargrove.” Steve wasn’t smiling and he wasn’t frowning either. He was wearing shades so Billy couldn’t read his often expressive eyes. “I want a swimming lesson.”

Word had gotten out that Billy was giving out swimming lessons to a few choice ladies in Hawkins. 

There was a lot of talk about it.

There was also much quieter talk that nothing ever actually happened beyond a swimming lesson and a lot of flirting, but since that wasn’t salacious, the innuendoes spread further and faster.

“Swimming lesson?” Billy just blinked at Steve. He was also wearing shades and he was grateful for that.

“You know all the... _strokes_?” Steve said. He leaned on the tower, closing in on Billy, whose face grew hot. “Right?”

“Yeah,” Billy muttered. He ducked his head, crossing his arms. His head was scrambled by Steve Harrington. “Sure, I do. Your place?”

“Yeah, you don’t work tomorrow, right?” Steve grinned at him and Billy nodded. “Cool. Come by at noon. We can hang out after.”

Billy didn’t actually say yes but Steve took his lack of response as affirmation before spinning away, whistling. Billy watched him go, his gaze glued to that peach-shaped ass clad in that tiny pair of trunks.

_Holy shit_ …

All Billy could think about for the rest of the night and the next morning was his upcoming swimming lesson with Steve.

He woke up at eight o’clock, ate breakfast in his room, and took an obscenely long time to get ready. The nerves that he constantly worked to hide were about to drive him right out of his skin.

Steve Harrington was either messing with him as some form of revenge or genuinely wanted a swimming lesson. 

He had no idea how to behave about the whole thing.

He ended up arriving at Steve’s house at eleven-thirty.

He rubbed his hands together, his bare thighs burned from the heat of the leather seats in the Camaro.

_Keep it cool._

He couldn’t be flustered, he thought. He’d put it on like always. It was the only way he’d get through this.

“Hey.” Billy leered at Steve when he opened the door. He tried to look cocky and careless but in his stomach, the butterflies were rioting. “How’s it goin’, pretty boy?”

Steve leered right back and said, “It’s going great.”

Billy reeled a little. Usually, when he made cracks and catcalled and generally messed with Steve, Steve glowered and huffed or just stomped away, his cheeks bright red.

Something had happened to Steve Harrington. Billy wondered if it had anything to do with his buddy, Robin, who Billy had immediately realized was a huge lesbian. She was always giving Steve advice, Billy knew that much.

If Steve was acting this way because of Robin’s influence…

He could hardly breathe just thinking about it.

“Come on back.” Steve moved aside, opening the door wider. 

Billy was wearing his own trunks instead of his lifeguard uniform, and a cropped tank top that he knew showed off his abdominals. He could swear he caught Steve glancing down to check him out.

Billy’s head spun.

“You want anything to drink first?” 

At least that was what Billy thought he said. His brain was pretty scrambled.

“Ah...no.”

“Mmkay.” Steve ran a hand through his hair and spun on his bare heel and Billy watched the sway of his ass as Steve led him through the kitchen and out to the patio.

_What was happening exactly_?

Billy felt an urgent desire to get a hold of this situation and fast.

“Backstroke!” He declared.

Steve blinked at him over his shoulder, holding the sliding glass door open.

“You want to see…?”

“Show me your backstroke, Harrington,” Billy demanded. “C’mon. Hurry up.”

“Okay…” Steve bit his lip and stood up straight, as if bracing himself for the challenge. Billy watched him pad over to the end of the pool and he didn’t hesitate before he dove in smoothly, cutting through the water like a knife. He swam back over to the end of the pool and neatly ducked under, somersaulting in the water and pushing off from the edge like a pro before his body became a perfect line, his well-sculpted arms windmilling one after the other over his head and behind him. The pool wasn’t huge and he’d only made a few strokes before he was somersaulting in the water and pushing off again.

Steve crossed the pool once again and Billy was hypnotized by his form; the line of his body, the dark dusting of chest hair clinging to his skin, his rippling abdominals, and every inch of his back and how it curved when he flipped over at the end of a lap.

Billy crossed one leg over the other, in mortal danger of getting a massive erection.

Steve crossed the pool once more and then stopped in the shallow end, standing and pushing his hair back. 

He looked like a god.

“How was that?” Steve said.

“It was okay,” Billy said, shrugging casually. 

“Um...anything I could be doing differently?” Steve said, sounding hopeful.

Billy chewed on his lip. His dick was swelling up quickly in his trunks. He forced himself to move, taking off his crop top and tossing it aside before trotting to the edge of the pool and hopping in, hopefully before Steve noticed his chub. Billy ducked under the water and it was warm but still a bracing relief from the hot day. He popped out, close to Steve, deliberately in his space. 

Steve didn’t move back. Billy saw the corner of his mouth turn up and he blinked, his chest rising and falling with short breaths. 

“What’re ya gonna show me?” Steve said softly.

_Nothing, your perfect_ , Billy thought. _You’ve always been perfect_.

“Your form sucks,” Billy said. 

Steve bristled at that and raised an eyebrow. “Really.”

“Well, you wanted a lesson, didn’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“C’mon, get on your back.” Billy pressed his palm to Steve’s chest and felt the beating of his heart. Steve gasped slightly. He nodded and fell back into the water, floating.

Usually, when Billy’s heart raced it meant either danger or rage; his father or the promise of a fight.

But now his heart was racing because Steve was staring at him as Billy pressed his hand to Steve’s stomach and said, “Pull in your stomach…” He took Steve’s wrist and raised his arm, positioning it just so. “Rotate your wrist like this so your pinky hits the water first…”

“Oh,” Steve murmured.

“A straight line…” Billy swallowed and watched his own thick fingers lightly slide from Steve’s wrist down his forearm to a flawless swimmer’s bicep dotted with a few tiny moles. 

Billy was a great fan of the tiny moles that littered Steve’s body.

Steve shivered.

Billy felt like he was floating above his own body watching himself touch Steve. 

He’d been so careful.

But Steve Harrington…

Goddammit.

Billy abruptly yanked his hand away and a splash jolted him out of his reverie as Steve stood in the water again, too close, stiflingly close, almost close enough to feel the insistant erection tenting Billy’s trunks.

Steve Harrington was about to kiss him, he thought. It seemed impossible but Steve was moving in, his eyes heavy lidded and fixed on Billy’s mouth.

Billy felt that old sense of competition between them suddenly. 

No way did Steve get to make the first move. 

He darted forward and caught Steve’s lips with his own and the entire world stopped spinning around him. There had been the rustling of trees, birds chirping, someone’s loud sprinkler clicking, and the gentle splashing of the water on Billy’s skin. The sun blazing down.

All of it was gone. There was just Steve’s mouth on his and Steve’s hands sliding up Billy’s chest and wrapping around his neck. 

Steve was a natural kisser and seemed to know just how to catch Billy’s lips to make him urgently want more. He teased with his tongue again and again, tasting Billy only to pull back just a little bit, their lips sliding, never quite still…

Billy heard a desperate moan and felt cocky about having made Steve utter such a noise until he realized it was _him_.

Goddammit, Steve Harrington.

“Took you long enough,” Steve said, smiling against his lips.

Billy had seen that move before. He’d seen Steve Harrington kiss Nancy Wheeler and smile doing it like he was the king of not just Hawkins High but the universe and each time he’d been angry that he didn’t have what Steve Harrington had and also wanted to be the one making Steve Harrington smile into a kiss.

Now he was.

He realized he was smiling against Steve’s lips too and blushed. “I kissed you first.”

He sounded plaintive.

“I had to get you all the way here,” Steve murmured, pulling Billy closer, kissing his way along his jaw. “Pretend I needed swimming lessons… Thought I’d lost my shot to Karen Wheeler or-”

“No way,” Billy blurted. “S’always been you.”

“Yeah?” Steve was beaming like a kid on Christmas.

“And you _do_ need swimming lessons,” Billy insisted.

“I’m an excellent swimmer,” Steve whispered and Billy thought he might burst as Steve’s lip softly kissed a trail down his throat. 

_Perfect_ , Billy thought. _You’re perfect_.

“No, your form sucks,” Billy said, and his mouth ached a little already from grinning as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll teach you.” 

They both knew it was a lie. It felt absurdly good.

“Thanks,” Steve said, kissing Billy’s shoulder. “I appreciate it.”


End file.
